Andato (Gone)
by DarkSorceressofLight
Summary: First in the Sorellina series: When Edna leaves Point Place for good, she leaves Hyde and five-year-old Heather to fend for themselves. Hyde is going to do what it takes to raise his little sister. Eric is going to make sure his best friend doesn't have to do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the first part of a series I'm starting with this. This story basically starts during the episode "Hyde Moves In" and will go on from there. This is canon divergence with Hyde having a younger sibling. I also couldn't work in the skinny-dipping scene from the beginning of the episode; not only would it not flow right, but I felt weird writing a group of naked people walking nonchalantly into a house with a five-year-old around.

This will also focus more on the friendship Eric and Hyde had. I really loved their relationship and was disappointed there weren't more moments between them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _That '70s Show_ or anything (characters, etc.) that pertains to the show. Seriously, not even a DVD copy. I only own Heather's character and the idea of Hyde having a little sister.

* * *

Steven unlocked his front door as quietly as he could, praying that he didn't disturb any of the inhabitants inside. He had left the Forman's house later than he usually did and had to be extra quiet. He wasn't sure if Edna was passed out or had yet another boyfriend in the house and he knew his baby sister would be asleep in their room; at least she should be. It was nearly 11:30pm after all but sometimes, his five-year-old baby sister could be stubborn about bedtime, especially if he wasn't around.

Slipping inside, he relocked the door and made to walk to his room when he caught the familiar sound of sniffling. "Edna?" he called out softly as he reached out to turn on the light. As light flooded the room, his heart sank at the little girl curled up on the couch, clutching her stuffed dog. Hanging his aviators on his shirt, he knelt down next to the couch and brushed his sister's blonde hair out of her eyes. "Heather, what are you doing up? Why didn't Mom put you to bed?"

"She not here," Heather whispered, gazing up at her big brother.

"Did she have to work late?" _Why didn't Edna call me?_

"She came home, but she left. Stinky man took her away again." Anger bubbled in Steven's chest before resignation settled uncomfortably in his stomach; of course Edna would put herself before her kids. Sure, Steven was nearly 16 and could take care of himself, but Heather was only five and started in Kindergarten. The most Heather could do to take care of herself was dress herself and even then, Steven still had to make sure her shirt wasn't backwards. She still couldn't reach the sink to brush her teeth and she was forbidden from going near the stove. The time she touched the stove still shook him up; he couldn't get her screams out of his mind for days.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, he focused back on the present. He needed to know what Edna did manage to get done before she left. He just hoped Heather had managed to get something to eat. "When did she leave, kiddo?" A small shrug was his answer. "Was it before or after bath time?"

"Before," she whispered. Great; he would have to bathe her in the morning. Luckily, they could simply sleep in since it wasn't a school night.

"Okay, we'll just do that in the morning. Did you get dinner?"

"I had orange and crackers." His heart sank further. _Dammit_…

"Did you get the orange or did she give you the orange?"

"I did. I didn't want Oreos, Stevie. I wanted ravioli and I knew you didn't want me to have Oreos either. But she told me to shut up and threw the Oreos on the table. When she left, I got an orange and crackers." Steven swallowed the lump that was trying to choke him and pressed his lips to her forehead. He should've come home earlier. His sister needed him and he was getting high with his friends while his sister was scrounging around the house for something to eat. _Why didn't Edna call him?_

"Are you still hungry?" Heather nodded tiredly, rubbing her eyes in her stuffed dog. "Okay, I'll fix you something and then we'll go to bed." Looping her arms around his neck, he lifted her easily into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder, breathing softly. "You're getting heavy, kiddo."

"You just need to 'easy-size' more," she countered, completely butchering her vocabulary. Steven chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets with one hand.

"You mean 'exercise' and I do exercise. Keeping up with you is enough. What do you want? You want a sandwich? No, that's too heavy for so late. Hmm, if I lift the cookie rule, I'll let you have a couple Oreos and a glass of milk," he asked, eyeing the package of Oreos still sitting on the counter.

"Do we have 'gurt?" Steven barely managed to keep himself from rolling his eyes as he opened the refrigerator.

"Yup, looks like we have some yogurt." He chuckled at the small "yum" in his ear. "Blueberry or cherry?"

"Blueberry!" she cheered, both her fists pumping the air. Grabbing the two containers of yogurt, he shut the refrigerator and blew a raspberry into her cheek.

"You healthy little weirdo," he said with affection. Heather responded by blowing a raspberry into his cheek, her little hands grabbing each side of his face.

"Your hea'thy weirdo," she corrected, smiling.

"Yup, my healthy weirdo. At least I know you won't get cavities." Setting her on the table, he opened up her yogurt and handed her a spoon. "Eat up baby. Then we'll brush our teeth and go to bed."

"Story?" she mumbled hopefully. Steven wrinkled his nose a little in disgust. He got enough of Kelso's "see food" tricks as it is; he didn't need to see a five-year-old try to talk around yogurt.

"Your mouth is full," he reminded, wiping the bits of yogurt that dribbled out with a paper towel. "No, it's way too late." Heather pouted and swallowed her bite before speaking again.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? The stinky man who took mama was scary." Steven froze mid-bite, his heart dropping to his stomach. _Oh God, no._

"Heather, why was stinky man scary? Did he hurt you?" he asked, setting down his half-finished yogurt and checking her over more carefully. While some of Edna's boyfriends had gotten rough with him in the past, he made sure Heather stayed out of the firing zone. He didn't know what he would do if this guy hit his baby sister because he wasn't there.

"No, he just yelled really loud. Called mama that b-word and something else bad. He was laughing when he said it, but I don't think he was happy. He made an evil laugh like the bad men in _Dalmatians_." Sighing in relief, Steven set down Heather's yogurt cup and lifted her into his arms again. He rocked side to side as she sniffled into his shirt, her arms latched around his neck tightly.

"It's okay, baby girl," he soothed. Softly, he hummed a Zeppelin ballad as he grabbed the stuffed dog and headed towards the bathroom. Once he finally convinced her to let go and brush her teeth, he picked her up off the sink again and carried her to his room. Pulling back the blankets, he set her on the bed. "Get undressed; I'll get you some pajamas." Turning to his dresser, he rummaged around for the ratty, AC/DC shirt he never wore and handed it to her. She grew out of her last set of princess pajamas and they never had the money to get her a new set. He had to resort to stealing from the thrift shop so she would have clothes to grow into.

Putting the shirt on, he chuckled as the shirt nearly reached her feet and the sleeves drowned her arms. Kissing her forehead, he helped her get under the covers and flipped the blankets over her head. "Remember, no roaring until I say, okay?" he reminded her, pulling his shirt off.

"'Kay!"

Quickly, he got into his pajamas, which were pretty much a sleeveless shirt and boxers. As small as his sister was, he learned quickly Heather was practically a heater. It was usual to find Heather's blankets on the floor and her half covered with the bed sheet. With the night's getting colder and the heater not working right, they were going to have to start bunking together again.

Turning around, he could hear Heather giggling softly in anticipation under the covers. "Ready?" he called out.

"Ready!"

"One…" He snuck quietly over to the bed. "Two…" He carefully grabbed the covers. "Three!" Ripping back the covers, both siblings let out the biggest play-roar they could muster at each other. Heather squealed and laughed when Steven finished his roar with a raspberry to her cheek. "Not too bad, kiddo. Now budge over." Getting into bed, Steven let Heather snuggle into his side as he pulled the covers over both of them. Turning out the light, he kissed the top of her head, making a mental note to call Edna and ask how long she was going to be gone this time.

He could already hear Heather's breathing softening as she began falling asleep. "Night Heather," he whispered, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"Night Stevie," she slurred slightly, already half asleep. After a moment, she turned around and kissed him. "Love you." A sleepy smile crossed his lips.

"Love you too. Go to sleep."

* * *

**A/N 2**: I have to admit, I was pretty nervous about posting this story. After being on a long hiatus due to life and health problems, I wasn't sure about this. Even though I have been mucking about with different ideas, this is the first idea in forever that is actually on its way to being finished with more ideas and plot lines coming up for it. I was worried about getting Hyde's voice right, though he is interacting with a younger sibling. I was also worried about getting the general voice of a five-year-old down. I'm an only child and I don't remember what my speech was like when I was five (side-stepping the fact I had heavy, twang-y North Carolina accent). So if anyone has little siblings around this age, your input would be greatly appreciated.

I have this posted on AO3 as well, so if you want to follow me on there, my pen name is same.

For those who have been following _The Sorceress_, I am going to get back onto that. Since my writing style has changed since I last wrote it, I'm going to do some heavy editing and re-work a lot of it to get it flowing better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own _That '70s Show _or any of its characters. Just Heather. Though I would like some DVDs...that would be nice.

* * *

A few days later, Steven found himself sitting in the chair, staring at the empty space where the television set used to be. Edna was two days overdue and he and Heather needed money for food. As of now, he was down to a half gallon of milk about ready to sour, a box of Lucky Charms, some bread, peanut butter, ketchup, and crackers. He looked at his plate of crackers with ketchup; a much as he wanted that bowl of Lucky Charms, he had to save them for Heather. Though he might see if she would let him sneak a bite of her cereal later.

Before he completely thought it through, he grabbed the phone and piece of paper next to it. He needed to know when Edna was coming home so he could plan this out. "Edna? Hey it's me, your son, remember? Yeah…when are you coming home? We're almost out of – what?" Steven stood up, white-knuckling the receiver as Edna explained why his entire world was crashing down. He became so focused on the conversation, he didn't see Forman standing at the door, holding two sandwiches in one hand and his sister's hand in the other. "Edna, what about Heather and I? We're running out of – yeah, of course I want you to be happy. Sure, sure, I get it, man. Whatever, Edna. Bye." Hanging up, he clutched the phone in both hands and hurled it into the kitchen, hearing it hit the cabinets with a satisfying crash. The satisfaction didn't last however when he looked up at saw Forman standing on his porch in shock and his sister hiding behind his leg.

"F-Forman, hey, uh…you didn't have to pick up Heather. I was going to head over to Mrs. Jenkins in a bit," Steven quickly stammered, trying to recover and get back his Zen. How much of the conversation did Forman hear? _How much of it did Heather hear?_

Opening the door quick, he let his best friend and sister inside. Heather immediately flew into his arms and his mind went into overdrive over how he was going to explain this to her. How do you explain to a five-year-old that Mom wasn't coming home because she didn't give a damn anymore?

"Well, it was on my way and Heather was already in the front yard playing with Chris and Robbie. She wanted to walk back with me. Hyde…"

"Not now, Forman." Pulling back, he swallowed the lump in his throat as tucked Heather's flyaway hair from her messy braid behind her ear. "Heather, how about you go put your stuff up and you show me what you did at school and Mrs. Jenkins later?" Heather nodded and ran off into the bedroom as he threaded his fingers through his hair.

"Before you say anything, Forman, no I don't need help. I've got everything under control," Steven said softly, standing up.

"So that's why you're eating ketchup on crackers?"

"It makes for a tangier flavor!"

"Hyde, you're mom isn't coming back, is she?" Forman pressed, keeping his voice low.

"No, but I've got it handled. I'll just…I don't know, I'll just start selling stuff."

"What about Heather?"

"I'll explain to her about Edna tonight. But we don't need help. I took care of her before; it won't be any different now. That's what brothers do right? That's my job. It'll just be easier without Edna around failing to be a mom." Eric nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to change his best friend's mind.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I brought you and Heather some sandwiches." Steven hesitated before snatching them out of his hand. "The peanut butter with strawberries and bananas is Heather's. I know it's her favorite." Steven smirked; Eric knew his sister just as well as he did.

"Thanks, but after this, no more. I won't take hand-outs."

"Got it."

Heather chose that moment to run out of the bedroom and jump on the couch. Steven smiled as little fingers gently pulled his glasses off his eyes and placed them over her face. His heart lifted when she leaned over and blew a raspberry into his cheek. Swallowing the bite of sandwich he was currently devouring, he leaned over and blew a raspberry into her cheek, chuckling at the squeal of laughter it elicited. Leaning forward, he grabbed Heather's sandwich and handed it to her.

"Eric brought this over for you," he said around another huge bite of sandwich. Heather peeked inside the sandwich and gasped.

"Stevie! Look! He made my favorite!" Steven widened his eyes in pretend shock.

"He made you a peanut butter and banana with strawberries?"

"Lots of strawberries!"

"Wow! What do you think you should do?" Heather nodded excitedly, pushing the large aviators back on her face. Jumping off the couch, she ran to Eric, who had knelt down, and hugged his neck tightly.

"Thank you, Eric!" she squealed softly, blowing a raspberry into his cheek.

"Oh wow, a Heather-kiss and everything! You're welcome, munchkin." Dropping into the armchair, Eric pulled Heather into his lap and helped her unwrap it.

"Don't get my glasses all sticky like last time." Heather shook her head and pushed his glasses back up her face.

"I won't."

As the time passed, Eric and Steven filled it with idle chatter about school and girls. After her sandwich, Heather interjected and told them both about her day at school while Eric cleaned off her fingers with the wet paper towel Steven had gotten. Somehow, the five year old managed to get half of the peanut butter on her fingers, but fortunately, none of it ended up on the glasses that were now perched on top of her head.

Eventually, Eric announced he should leave and set Heather on the ground. "Hey kiddo, go get your pajamas. It's almost bath time." Heather nodded and hugged Eric's neck again, this time, just placing a regular kiss on his cheek before running to the bedroom. Turning back around, Steven leaned against the doorframe.

"Thanks for the sandwiches," he said softly. Eric nodded.

"Anytime." Glancing back in the house as Heather yelled she was ready, Eric continued, dropping his voice. "Hyde, seriously, you sure-?"

"Eric, I can't. If Social Services get wind that Edna left, they'll pick us up and separate us. Heather's already lost her mom, her dad was a one-time fling…I've been the one raising her. If we lose each other…I can't let them take her. I've got two more years until I'm of age. I'll figure something out. Just…just don't tell." Eric slowly nodded, seeing the fear and sadness that were usually hidden behind the aviators. He knew that was the reason Steven wore them; his eyes gave away what he was feeling.

"I can't hide this from my parents, you know that. I'll keep it from everyone else, but they'll figure it out." Steven nodded; he knew he wouldn't be able to keep Edna's absence a secret around Mr. and Mrs. Forman either.

"I just need some time. Just a couple days." Eric agreed silently. The two stood there in silence for a couple minutes before both of them reached out and hugged each other.

"We'll figure this out, Steve," Eric murmured, using the nickname he used when they were kids before Steven insisted on being called "Hyde". Swallowing hard, Steven nodded and pulled back when a small hand tugged on his jeans. Looking down, Heather pressed her hand against her brother's thigh, the AC/DC shirt she'd been using as a nightgown nearly sweeping over her feet. His glasses were missing from her head, but he knew she probably put them on the nightstand. Picking her up, he settled her on his hip and buried his nose in her hair.

"I'll come over tomorrow and help out," Eric offered, knowing despite what his friend said earlier, he'd accept it. Leaning forward, he kissed the little girl on the cheek.

"Thanks, Forman," Steven whispered.

"We're practically brothers. We've got each other's backs, right? That's our job," the skinny teen stated, echoing the rebel's words from earlier. Steven snorted and nodded, appreciation lighting up his blue eyes. "I'll come over tomorrow morning."

Turning around, he jogged down the steps and glanced back when he heard the door close behind him, blocking out the sounds of Heather and Steven chatting. The smile slipped off his face as he continued walking home, his head whirling. What was he going to do? He knew he'd help Steven and Heather out anyway he could, but he also knew they couldn't continue living like they were. Rent was coming up, as well as other bills. Winter was coming too; early too from the feel of it. He also knew what Steven's "plans" consisted of; Leo had offered him a job at the FotoHut working part-time. Full-time however, would pay the bills and keep Social Services off their backs until Steven turned 18. But that would mean, Hyde quitting school and getting a GED.

He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts; he was already getting a headache. When he got home, he'd think it over with a joint. He'd think better with a clearer head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _That '70s Show_ or its characters. I just own Heather.

* * *

"We need to tell them, Hyde," Eric stated quietly. It had been a couple days after Edna told Steven she was leaving and things hadn't gotten better. They were running out of food and Eric could tell his friend was getting desperate.

"No! I can't take the risk!" he snapped.

"Hyde, it's my parents we're talking about! If you'd just let me talk to them or if we talk to them together! It's going to come out at some point!"

"Who's going to know? You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"I'm not talking me, Hyde. I'm talking Heather. She's only five, man. She doesn't fully understand what will happen if she tells an adult that her mom left and you're taking care of her. Not to mention you've got Mrs. Jenkins watching her longer than you used to. And if you drop out and start working full-time, people will start asking questions. How long can you head them off before CPS steps in?" Steven groaned and ripped his glasses off, tossing them on the table. Leaning forward, he put his head in his hands.

"I tried explaining what happened to Heather, but she keeps asking when Edna is coming home. She's still having nightmares of that truck driving bastard. I think Mrs. Jenkins is getting suspicious because of Heather. I gave her the last of the Lucky Charms this morning and we're down to three-quarters a loaf of bread and half a jar of peanut butter. I can't risk shoplifting the grocery store again because I nearly got caught last time. I've already pawned the television and I pawned the coffee table this afternoon. I don't have many choices left open to me."

"Let me tell my parents, Hyde. Maybe they'll take you and Heather in or something."

"They are already struggling for money, Forman. They can't afford to feed two more kids. Hell, Heather is already growing out of the jeans I managed to get Edna to buy last month! How are they going to-"

The argument was cut short as Red stomped down the basement stairs. Stopping at the couch, Red eyed to the two boys, who were facing the television with blank stares. He could practically feel the tension, but decided to drop the subject for another time. "Eric, your mother said dinner is ready. We're having pork chops tonight."

"Okay, Dad," Eric replied. Hyde leaned forward and grabbed his glasses off the table.

"I should be going as well. Heather needs a bath and I've got homework," he said. Eric glanced between his friend and his dad as he got up. Hyde's eyes widened as he understood what his friend was going to do. "Eric, no, stop!" he hissed, trying to grab the bottom of Eric's jeans but only managed to snag air. The kid was skinny, but he was fast when he wanted to be.

"Uh Dad, can I talk to you second?" Red stopped at the foot of the stairs as Eric caught up to him.

"What is it, Eric?"

"Can Hyde and Heather stay for dinner tonight?"

"Eric, we don't have the money to keep feeding your friends. I'm sorry, but no." Red turned to walk to upstairs, but was stopped with a hand on the sleeve.

"Dad, Hyde's mom left out of town a few days ago and she didn't leave Hyde money for groceries. Please?" Red sighed as he glanced over at Hyde, who was still sitting on the couch, badly pretending he wasn't overhearing the conversation.

"Fine," he clipped. Stomping over to Hyde, he gestured to the both of them. "But you two are sharing the last pork chop with Heather, got it?"

"She doesn't like pork chops, Mr. Forman," Hyde interjected offhandedly. "She'll be fine with whatever else Mrs. Forman has."

"Fine, then you two will fight over it yourselves. And come help set the table while you're at it." With that, Red headed back upstairs mumbling under his breath. Eric turned and grinned at Hyde. The rebel half-smiled back as he slipped his glasses back.

"Now you have no choice," Eric quipped. He yelped and laughed when Hyde lightly frogged him in the shoulder.

"Jerk. Thanks for not saying anything." Eric's smile slipped off as he nodded, leading the way to the stairs.

"We'll talk about it on the way back to your house." Hyde sighed, knowing his friend wasn't going to let up on the subject anytime soon.

"Whatever, man." A mischievous smile was soon plastered on his face. "You know you're not going to get that pork chop, right?" Both boys looked at each for moment before a race to the stairs ensued.

It ended with Hyde pulling Eric down and crawling over him and Eric complaining about racing rule and cheating before conceding defeat. Kitty would make sure the biggest piece was split between them anyhow.

* * *

Later that evening, Eric and Hyde walk alongside each other back to Hyde's house with Heather walking along between them. The trio barely got fifty yards from the Forman's driveway when Heather yawned and stumbled over her exhausted feet. Hyde immediately swept her into his arms and before long, the little girl was fast asleep, her head nestled on his shoulder and soft breaths tickling his neck hair. With Heather asleep, the two boys could softly discuss the proverbial "elephant in the room".

"You're going to tell them, aren't you?" Hyde asked softly, shifting Heather so she would be easier to carry home. A part of him realized with a jolt that he wouldn't be able to do this anymore. Even though she was small for her age, Heather would soon be too big to carry like this. Then, it would be strictly piggy-back rides. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

"You know I have too. We both know they suspect something is up. Despite her leaving in the past, she's always made sure there was money for groceries, not to mention she wasn't gone this long. If they haven't figured it by now, they will soon," Eric argued. "I may keep a lot from them, but this isn't one of them."

"You need to stop watching all those Star Wars, man. You're getting a hero complex from them," Hyde tried to deflect.

"I'm not doing this to be a freaking hero, man. I just can't stand by and watch my best friend struggle with something that I could easily help him with!" Both boys fell silent as Heather stirred from the sudden outburst, but settled down quickly. Hyde shot towards Eric, who had the decency to look sheepish. However, it didn't deter him from continuing his argument.

"Hyde, if you drop out of school work full-time, who is going to watch Heather if you have to work late?"

"Mrs. Jenkins wouldn't mind."

"And if she asks why you quit school or about Edna?"

"I'll take care of it."

"Naturally," Eric spat sarcastically. "What about parent/teacher conferences? You can only deflect those so long, especially when half of the elementary already know you and know your background, man. As she gets older, who's going to be around to help with homework if you're working late shifts to pay for groceries and bills?"

"I said I will work all that out when the time comes, Forman!"

"Stop being so damn proud and see the bigger picture, Hyde! If you go through with this, it's going to be no better than when Edna was around! No, you're not whoring around town like Edna did, but you'll still end up leaving Heather to her own devices in order to keep a roof over both of your heads! And that's assuming CPS doesn't catch wind of all this before you turn 18 and are able to gain full guardianship of her!" Eric stopped and placed both of his hands on his friend's shoulder, effectively stopping him in their walk. "Point Place is a small town. We barely have the population to warrant separating the elementary school from the high school. A 100 or so people less and this town would have to merge them."

"I know that, Forman," Hyde growled. "But I can't ask your parents to take us in when they are already struggling to make ends meet."

"You're not asking them for anything. Just let me talk to them and we'll find a way to sort this out." Eric took a deep breath as he played the Ace both them knew he kept up his sleeve. "If you won't let me do this for you…then I'm going to do it for Heather. She deserves a better hand than she's been dealt. You both do," he added.

Hyde swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes switched from Eric to his little sister sleeping peacefully. Then his eyes swept up behind Eric to the rundown house he'd called home for the past sixteen years. "That's low, man," he murmured softly. Both of them knew Eric had argued the one thing Hyde couldn't – wouldn't argue against. "That's low even for me."

"When I promised to have your back, I meant it. I'm not letting you do this alone, Steve."

_"Dammit, Forman,"_ he growled harshly after a brief silence. "If you weren't right, I'd be kicking your ass right now. Hell, I still might do it on principle." Eric grinned and chuckled as the tension between them bled away.

"Of course, I'm right. I'm always right," he quipped, ducking the smack to his head and dancing out of reach.

"Don't push it, Forman."

The rest of the walk went by in comfortable silence. Once they got to the porch and Hyde unlocked the door, Eric spoke up. "I'll talk to them tomorrow at breakfast. Laurie won't be there so Mom and Dad won't be hearing her opinion on all this." Hyde nodded, knowing Eric's older sister was a downright bitch. The situation would go smoother without her around to criticize about it. "I'll call you tomorrow and let you know."

"Phone got shut off this afternoon," Hyde mentioned without realizing it at first. When he did, he sighed and looked up at Eric, who was watching him with the familiar raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm being an idiot about this, I get it."

"That's not what Red would call it," Eric grinned. He chuckled at the light punch to his shoulder. "Then I'll come over and let you know what's going on. I'll bring another peanut butter and banana with strawberry sandwich for Heather too."

"Strawberry and 'nana?" Heather slurred, still mostly asleep.

"Shh baby, go to sleep," Hyde soothed, rocking her back to sleep. He shot a mock withering look. "Keep that up and you'll have her spoiled on her three favorite foods." Eric chuckled.

"I know; I've never seen a kid actually turn down Oreos for carrots. The only time she'll eat dessert is if it's my mom's baking. Nearly gave Kelso a heart attack that one time when she scolded him." Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Freaking health-nut," he muttered. "I better get her to bed before she wakes up again."

"I'll be over tomorrow morning after I talk to my parents." Hyde nodded as he opened the door and stepped inside. Before he shut it, he quickly turned and called out Eric's name, stopping his friend from stepping off the porch.

"Thanks buddy," Hyde called out softly. Eric smiled and nodded.

"Brothers, remember?" Hyde nodded and muttered something about him being a pain in his ass, but Eric still caught the genuine smile.

After saying goodnight, Eric left when Hyde shut the door and started walking back to his house. Already his mind was going into overdrive over how he needed to bring the subject up to his parents and what he needed to say to convince them. About halfway home, he conceded with a groan that he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

* * *

**A/N: **There is one more chapter left in this particular story before I move onto the next in the series. I was planning on this being only three chapters long, but after some thinking, this turned out be the best place to stop. Next comes Red and Kitty telling Hyde to move in. Since we've got Heather, the scene is going to play out a bit differently than in the episode.

Also, big thanks to ** 37 **for the review and conversation following. I do plan on leaving a lot of the elements of T7S the same, but some will be tweaked, especially come the dreaded Season 8. A lot of thinking has to go into that one.

Reminder that I also have this posted on Ao3 under the same pen name. And please review; aside from straight up flaming, I really would like to know what you think. It means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _That 70's Show _or any characters. I only own Heather.

* * *

Hyde shifted uncomfortably in the armchair as Red looked around the living room. He could hear Kitty in the kitchen bustling about, chatting with Heather about her Kindergarten class. Hyde swallowed hard, his heart hammering as he wondered what the Formans were going to do. He was close to dropping his Zen and straight up asking Red if he was going to call Social Services. Instead, his nerves came out with the bouncing leg.

"Seems to be missing the coffee table," Red spoke up. Hyde nearly jumped out of his Zen and fought the urge to exhale deeply.

"Yeah, really brought the room together," he replied, trying to throw in the usual sarcasm. He wasn't quite sure it worked.

"What happened?"

"Mrs. Jenkins' grandson broke hers so I gave her this one." Hyde purposely skipped over the part where Heather's babysitter gave him forty bucks for it. He was going to spend some of it on groceries but the Formans arrived earlier than expected. As it was, it looked like Hyde and Heather were only down to peanut butter and bread.

He visibly relaxed when came in and climbed up in his lap. Kitty came in behind the little girl; looking up at her, Hyde quickly picked up on the poorly concealed concern. "Well Steven, I was going to clean up a little in the kitchen, but uh, I was scared too." She laughed at the poor joke, but Hyde smiled wanly; he'd honestly felt the same way, though he tried because of Heather.

"Stevie tried earlier and said the same thing, Miss Kitty," Heather echoed her brother's thought. Hyde bit back an exasperated groan and an urge to slap a hand over his sister's mouth. He really needed to discuss her chatterbox tendencies.

"Yes, well, uh…" Kitty trailed off as she glanced around the room, looking at the clutter of papers, books, toys, clothes, and trash littering the floor. "Steven, would like to take a load or two of laundry back to house for me to do?"

Hyde admittedly perked up. "Really?"

"Yes, so go and get some clothes together! We'll meet you two in the car!"

"Cool. Come on Heather; let's get your school clothes together." Hyde jumped over the couch towards the bedroom. He had to help Heather over it when she tried to copy her brother and both of them (in actuality, Hyde) pushed the bedroom door open through the clutter in the bedroom before slipping inside and closing the door.

Kitty immediately turned her husband, dropping what mask she did have earlier. "Red, we can't leave these two here in this place."

"Kitty, with the plant closing, we'll have enough trouble paying the bills as it is. We simply can't afford two more kids in the house."

"Well Red, we have to do something. Steven's only sixteen; he can't support Heather _and _go to school. And Heather needs a stable environment to grow up in."

"I understand what you're saying. I completely agree. Steven is a good kid, but he's not an adult. But it's not our responsibility." Kitty sighed and looked at the floor, pushing aside some papers with her foot.

"You're right. I suppose the best thing we can do is call Social Services."

"Now you're making sense. They will know what to do, honey."

"Yeah, they'll take them in; provide a shelter, food, education…" she sniffled a little as she continued. "Of course, Heather will probably be separated from her big brother and both will be shuffled through the system until they fall through the cracks and end up staying in a stadium full of other foster kids just like in the PBS documentary! Oh Red!" Kitty cried out, gripping her husband's shirt. Red reached out to steady her.

"Kitty, you're being dramatic. Steven and Heather will be alright and they won't be separated," he tried to soothe. However, he felt like someone was watching him (second instincts left over from the Korean War) and looked up to find Heather peeking out at them from the bedroom. An uncharacteristic frown was barely hidden in the shadow of the door. Tears shone in the five-year-old's bright blue eyes, marring her usually happy personality. Red heard Hyde's low murmur as she looked up and realized both of them had been listening in to the conversation. The next moment, Heather disappeared and the door closed all the way.

"Red, we can't let them slip away like that," Kitty said softly. She had seen the two kids as well and turned back to her husband, her heart breaking for them. "If we do, we'll regret for the rest of our lives. We've known them all their lives. Steven's grown up with Eric and Heather has so much excitement for school. Even with our finances, we can make it work. They deserve a chance, Red. Who better to give them that than us?"

Red looked from his wife, to the bedroom, and back again. She was right; he knew she was right. One call to CPS and both of them would be separated. As much as he wouldn't admit it, he cared for them as his own; Steven and Heather were as much a part of the family as Eric and Laurie were. He knew calling CPS would be the right thing to do, but Eric would never forgive him. Hell, he wouldn't forgive himself knowing the fate that waited the two of them. Since the moment Eric brought the subject up at breakfast that morning, he knew he was fighting a losing battle; not only with Kitty and Eric, but with himself. He couldn't let the two get separated in an overfilled program. From the moment Eric said Edna had abandoned her kids; Red knew Steven and Heather were coming home where they belonged.

Of course, that didn't mean he had to act all mushy about either.

"Crap," he snapped. Taking a deep breath, he called for Steven, knowing the teenager would have his sister in tow. When both kids emerged from the bedroom, Hyde had a green duffle bag slung across his shoulder and Heather in his arms. Even with the glasses, Red could see the nervousness coupled with the protective posture as Steven tightened his grip around his sister. As much as he wanted to yell, he took Heather into consideration; Steven could handle it, but Heather wouldn't.

"Steven, put the bag and your sister down and help Mrs. Forman get some of yours and Heather's things together. You're not living in this dump anymore; you and Heather are going to stay with us." The nervousness was replaced with confusion as Hyde visibly tried to process the turn of events. Heather immediately caught on though and smiled brightly.

"Told you," Red caught her saying before blowing a raspberry into her brother's cheek. Kitty patted his arm excitedly before hustling over and taking Heather from Hyde's arms.

"How about you show me what books and toys you want to take with you? You look like you're going through a growth spurt too. I'm sure I still have some of Laurie's things that will fit you," Kitty rushed as she let the little girl lead her back in the bedroom. Hyde still looked as though he were frozen in place from shock.

As soon as the girls left the room, Red crossed his arms, glaring at the teenager. "Well, what are you waiting for dumbass? Go put the bag in the car and come back to help! Don't you dare make me tell you again and make Mrs. Forman pack all by herself! NOW GO!" The sudden outburst unfroze Hyde as he jumped. Hefting the bag further up his shoulder, he nodded quickly and hastened toward the door with a rushed, "Yes sir".

Looking away from the front door, to the bedroom where he could hear Kitty and Heather discussing quietly, he looked at the wall with the paint peeling in several places and a couple places where it looked like someone threw a punch at it. Shaking his head, he exhaled a final "crap" before heading out to the car to help make room in the Cruiser.

Eric smirked as he sat on the couch in the basement, his best friend pacing behind him and his mom and Heather talking about something upstairs. Judging from the heavenly smell, his mom was making cookies and hot cocoa and Heather naturally jumped at the chance to help bake. Or more like his mom was baking and Heather was taste testing as any five-year-old would.

"He yelled at me, man! I can't believe he actually yelled at me!" Hyde ranted, breaking through Eric's thoughts.

"Yeah get used to that," was the smartass reply. Hyde stopped his pacing for a brief moment before jumping over the couch and landing next to Eric.

"Man, I had everything handled too. Had no rules, no parents to tell what to do, it was life. Then you decided to butt in with your whole heroic spiel and reverse psychology." Eric barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Hyde's rant barely held any heat to it as both of them knew he didn't mean any of it; he was just complaining to his best friend for the sake of complaining. "I should kick your ass."

Before Eric could respond back, both of them heard Kitty's footsteps coming down the stairs along with Heather's more careful footsteps behind her. "Be careful on that last step, honey," Kitty warned as the five year old jumped down and walked quickly to the couch, a plastic cup and plate of cookies in each hand. "Alright boys, I made some fresh baked cookies and hot cocoa to celebrate!" She laughed as she handed each of them their cocoa and cookies.

"Thanks Mom."

"Thanks, Mrs. Forman. What did Heather get?" Hyde asked as Heather handed her plate to Eric and climbed on the couch between them.

"I didn't want her to burn herself so she was content with chocolate milk."

"I wanted to be with my brothers!" Heather exclaimed before diving into her cup. Eric and Hyde glanced at each other, smiling softly as they caught the plural usage. Kitty cooed softly and kissed the top of Heather's head.

"Now if you three want anything else, you just let me know. I'll be upstairs making dinner," she told them, kissing each of them on the head before heading back upstairs.

The basement was silent for a few moments as Eric and Hyde sipped at their hot cocoa and Heather began eating her cookies with gusto, making "yum" noises every so often. Eric's smirk plastered back on his face when he felt more than saw Hyde glance down at his sister then look up at him. "You still thinking on kicking my ass?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"I should," Hyde began as he took another sip of hot cocoa. "But your mom makes a kick ass cup of hot cocoa."

"I'm glad you're both here too, Hyde," Eric replied.

"Whatever, Forman." After a moment, Hyde spoke up again. "Hey Forman?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"You gonna eat your cookies?" The smirk turned into a shit-eating grin as Eric dumped his cookies onto Hyde's plate and sat back, enjoying his hot cocoa.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright guys, this is the end of _Andato_! However, I will be adding one-shots and short stories to _Sorellina. _I really like the idea of Hyde having a little sister and I want to explore that concept more.

Sorry for the wait; I wasn't sure how to end this story and we had some bad storms that kept knocking out my power. Tornado watches are always fun...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Review at the bottom and let me know!


End file.
